


4AM, The Lines Overlap

by thorduna



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hospital AU. As a pediatrician, Thor cares deeply for his patients. Top-game surgeon Loki has other priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4AM, The Lines Overlap

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick, un-betad ficlet. You know, for someone who didn't even like AUs a few months ago, I sure do have a lot of stray ideas swimming in my head. I might make a series of AU drabbles/ficlets. You can request some!
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes. I avoided medical jargon, so hopefully no trouble there.

Thor looks down at the document in his hand and sighs, rubbing his eyes and wishing the dry feeling of exhaustion to go away. It doesn't help. He hasn't slept in at least 35 hours. Even though he will be able to leave soon, he already knows that no matter how worn out his body is, it will take his mind much longer to settle and so the gravely needed rest is yet hours away.

 

It just was one of those cases. As a pediatrician, he is used to tragedy involving children – they get sick and die, no matter how hard everybody tries to pretend otherwise. But most of the time, his work is _good_ , often filled with heart-warming moments (especially in his private practice) and the satisfaction of being able to help. That's probably why the worst cases hit him so hard.

 

He shuffles though the dossier he is holding and finds the appropriate pages, signing his name several times. The diagnosis is complete and he is releasing his little patient, eight years old Anna to a surgeon. It's the surgeon's name that makes his shoulders sag.

 

Loki Laufeyson is the best surgeon in the hospital, hell, probably in the whole country. Thor has no doubt that Anna will be in good hands and the terrifying roller-coaster of hospitals and doctors and tests will finally be behind her. But he has gotten to know the girl and her family very well and he knows just how fragile they are, especially her mother and older sister. The surgery will be long, with several stages and many check-ups after.

 

Loki is the best with scalpel, there's no arguing. There is also no arguing that he's the worst at bedside manner.

 

If Thor wasn't so sleep deprived and strung out, he wouldn't dwell on this so much, except maybe he would take the time to once again emphasize to little Anna's parents that their daughter was getting the best possible care and to give them some sort of warning hint about what to expect from the man. But right now, all he sees are Loki's cold eyes and the sneering dismissive tone that he so often laces his words with and he remembers Anna asking him with frightened eyes why was her mummy crying so much and he remembers Ms. Harper fainting at bad news, her husband trembling, their other daughter sobbing quietly.

 

“Odinson, there you are. I'm ready to admit the patient and start prep.”

 

Thor straightens and holds out the paper work. “All set. Her name is Anna.”

 

“Hmm,” nods the other man, browsing the pages. He doesn't appear to be affected by the late hour. Or anything at all.

  
  


Thor should let this go. But he can't.

  
  


“She's been through a lot. The family too.”

  
  


“That's usually the case with emergency surgeries in critical conditions.”

  
  


Loki puts the last signature down and faces Thor. He's young, around Thor's age, but the hardness in his face adds him years. Under the hospital lights, his face is pale, contrasting with dark hair and eyebrows.

  
  


“I would appreciate if you took this as a professional advice, not a personal one,” Thor tries another approach. “She's under a lot of stress and so is her family. Consider that when you talk to them.”

  
  


“I would consider that if they were the ones on my table. Go get some sleep before you start, I don't know, buying puppies and giving them out to patients or whatever it is you do when you can't deal.”

  
  


It's a surprise to both of them when suddenly Thor's hands are fisted in the front of Loki's scrubs and he is slamming the slighter man to a wall. There's no one around as the area is restricted and most of the staff have gone home for the night and yet Thor doesn't make a sound and neither does Loki. He doesn't protest, not even a yelp of surprise escaping him, not any complaint about the completely unacceptable situation. He simply gazes at Thor, cold green eyes boring into Thor's tired, angry, reddened blues.

  
  


And it works. Thor slowly releases the grip, horrified at his outburst.

  
  


“Well then,” Loki clears his throat in a mock of casualness.“Thank you for the briefing. I am now crystal clear on everything about this case.”

  
  


His tone downright scares Thor.

  
  


“I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I haven't slept in god knows how long. I didn't meant to do this.”

  
  


“It's fine,” smiles Loki and it's a sharp, cold thing.

  
  


“Please don't let this influence the patient,” Thor says, quite aware that his desperation is showing.

  
  


“Like how? By messing up the surgery? You do know how much I value my statistics. Your little Hannah is quite safe with me.”

  
  


“Her name is-” Thor stops when Loki's mean grin flares wider. “I should go.”

  
  


“Yes, yes, you should.”

  
  


And so he just leaves, taking a taxi home because he can't possibly drive in his state. His post-work crisis ritual isn't too diverse, but it helps. Call for take-out, soak in hot bath before it arrives, eat, drink a beer or a glass of wine, lie down in bed and stare at the ceiling until he finally passes out.

  
  


14 hours later, a text message buzzes him from sleep.

  
  


From: Loki Laufeyson, sur.:

**Surgery was a success, so was THE talk. no panic attacks. you can apologize to me with a dinner. vegetarian restaurant, you pick.**


End file.
